


Unanticipated Consequences

by karakael



Category: GaoGaiGar
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karakael/pseuds/karakael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles dealing with J and Renais's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unanticipated Consequences

It’s the last sunset they will ever see, and it is perhaps fitting that it is a majestic one.

He pulls her closer, finding it odd to desire companionship at a time like this. Surely the time for such bonds was over - their deaths were inevitable after all.

This sunset was the last of a universe, one they were caught in. Yet, as she shifted then awoke, he found himself feeling glad that she would share this moment with him.

Another contrary thought - surely it would be better for one to end in peaceful slumber rather than face a potentially painful demise.

He had never desired these things before - never companionship, never comfort. Yet her touch brought all those unfamiliar emotions rushing through his mind, even as his soul accepted an inevitable ending.

"It’s beautiful." Renais whispered, staring at the collapsing universe.

J merely nodded, and faced another death with dignity...but this time not alone.

 

\-----------------------

 

"J!" The computer screamed with a petulant whine, jolting the cyborg out of his sleep cycle.

"What is it, Tomoro?" He whispered curtly, not caring that his annoyance showed through.

"Get these...these _females_ out of my programing!" The computer complained, clearly pouting.

Renais blearily opened her eyes and glanced at her partner. "Girls? What are you doing to Tomoro?"

"We're just _teasing_ him a bit" Was the synchronized response from the two French AIs, their voices coming clearly through the speakers. After all, they had been hooked to Tomoro for repairs.

"Please cease tormenting my ship." J ordered, still staring at the darkened ceiling.

"Awwwwww." Was the joint response, eliciting a chuckle from Renais - one which she quickly hid in behind a hand as she snuggled closer to J.

"Thank you, J. I will begin scrubbing their programming from my files immediately." Came the smug reply from the J-Ark computer.

"No." J ordered.

"But - "

"No." This time from Renais. "You need to _share_ the ship, girls. Be _nice_ and stop playing with his files."

There was a choking sound from J as the three AIs began complaining all at once.

"Deal, kiddos" Was all Renais said, before resolutely turning the com off in the cyborgs joint quarters.

It was only _after_ this action was performed and the room muted that the two cyborgs burst into laughter.

\-------------

"Equip."

Twelve highly trained security guards all screamed out in unison, as their heat-sensitive night vision goggles registered a sudden eruption of white-hot radiation stemming from what appeared to be thin air. The team tore the goggles from their eyes and were still blinded when they met the creator of that heat - all five foot two inches of _very_ angry cyborg red head.

The two modified automatic guns in her hands were perhaps not as frightening the expression on her face, when they had blinked the tears out of their gills enough to sense the scowl on her face.

"You are between me, and the father of my child. Do I need to make myself clear?" Despite the alien technology, the _click_ of the safety being released vibrated through the whole security squad, sending their flippers shivering.

"You will _release_ my partner, and I will not have to become _angry_. Understand?"

They did not (it wasn't their fault she hadn't thought to turn on her translator). But the massacre did serve to all her to -literally- blow off some steam, which the taller cyborg thanked his stars for when she did _not_ leave him chained up in the cell until he apologized appropriately for allowing himself to be captured. Of course, he did apologize. Quite profusely. But that was offered interspersed with the commands to his ship as they fled as quickly as they could from an entire plant of sudden enemies.

He was lucky that the he had not asked her to run, or he would have still been sleeping on the (metaphorical) couch nine months later.

\-----------------------

 

"What would you like to...eat?"

The cyborg looked up from rewiring the panel and promptly answered "A Dodge '95 Pickup Truck. Red."

J balked.

"Excuse me?"

"A '95 Dodge Pickup Truck. I've been craving the fiddly radio bits for a _week_ , but only just now figured out where they come from. The ship should be able to replicate them. I've got the spec's somewhere..."

The cyborg and his ship shared a bemused, confused, glancing emote. "Human women often have cravings for strange food stuffs during pregnancy." The J-Ark whispered. "Surely this is just the cyborg equivalent..."

"Don't think I didn't hear that." Renais snapped, then looked imploringly at her 'partner'. "Surely it’s not _too_ much to ask.”

"It does not seem...healthy. Surely a higher quality vehicle would be the best to destroy for our child..."

"It has to be Dodge. Sorry. I'm sure the kid can handle some old parts. _Trust_ me, love."

\----------------------

The first thing he saw, when he came home, were the flames. The second thing, was the look of terror on his sons soot-blackened face, as the boy stared into the raging inferno that consumed their home.

The planet he had been born on burned with a never ending flame. In his memories, he played in the red light, enjoyed the way it tickled.

He would never love fire again. The ten seconds it took to find his wife and daughter were not the worst moments of his life, only by dint of the fact that what he found when he followed their signatures was worse. Renais stood, blood and soot turning flesh the color of charcoal in the wavering red light. She had ripped her cloak from her shoulders, and her daughter lay concealed beneath the cooling fabric, safe while her mother sacrificed everything to hold the beam up, her gauntlets melting in the heat.

Something broke inside him when he rescued the little girl first. It was what every father would have done, but leaving his wife behind was too, too much to bear. Holding her, twenty seconds later, as his uniform burned and her heart beat dimmed beneath his fingers, children told to stay back, but refusing to listen, unable to do anything as they watched their mother die...it was unfair. It was wrong.

And so he made a decision. It was one he had never thought to make, one that they had agreed was too great a price to pay.

He closed his eyes, and gave up the ability to fly, in exchange for giving life back to his wife.

_Semper. Latio. Kakoira._

In the mouth of a child, the words were one of purification. But in the mouth of a man with hair turning from green to gold, it only ever meant one thing.

_I love you._


End file.
